


Out Of My League

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Marcus gets lost.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from Fitz and the Tantrums' song of the same name
> 
> From time to time I pinch myself  
> Because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else  
> And every time she takes my hand  
> All the wonders that remain become a simple fact

Beth was at the grocery store picking up some last minute items for Thanksgiving, the store filled to bursting. She was grabbing some marshmallows, when she saw a little boy climbing the shelves.

"Um, sweetie, where's your Mommy?"

"My daddy says my mommy went to heaven when she had me."

"Oh, ok, well, where's your daddy?"

"He was taking forever with the boring stuff, I wanted my pudding cups now."

"Well, how about I get your pudding cups, then we find your Daddy, ok?" She said, setting him on the floor.

He looked up at her and nodded matter of factly. "I'm Marcus."

"Hello Marcus, I'm Beth."

Beth thought it best to hold his hand, there were so many people shopping. As she reached over to grab some pudding cups, she felt Marcus shake her arm.

"Those aren't the ones I can have, I can only have the ones with the blue top."

"These?" Beth asked. Noticing that they were sugar free.

"Yes, please."

"So Marcus, since there's so many people, can I put you in the cart while we look for your Daddy?"

"Ok." He shrugged.

Beth lifted him and went about her shopping, asking his opinion on various things. Telling him about her kids. 

"How old are you Marcus?"

"Six and a half."

"I have a little girl that age."

"Does she like pudding cups?"

"She does, but her favorite treat is fruit salad."

"What's that?" Marcus asked, wrinkling his nose.

“Well, you mix different fruits, Emma really like apples and grapes, then I mix in some whipped cream, marshmallows and pecans. I think you’d like it.”

“Does Emma like to draw?”

“Yes, she also likes to play soccer.”

“Me too, I play in the park.”

"Make sure you keep an eye out for your Daddy. What does he look like?"

"My Gramma says I look like my Daddy."

"Ok, so what do you think we should look for next, vegetables, or…"

"Marcus, MARCUS! Where are you?"

"I think that's my Daddy, Ms. Beth!"

"What's his name?"

"Gramma calls him Christopher, but Uncle Carlos calls him Rio."

Beth turned to see a very handsome man in all black with a beanie on his head, searching the crowds frantically. As he came closer she saw his face, he had high cheekbones, and dark eyes, very much like Marcus'. But, unlike Marcus, Rio had a giant bird tattoo adorning his throat."

"Rio!" Beth waved as he turned.

He looked her straight in the eye and instantly turned around. 

"Hmmm, maybe your Daddy didn't hear me."

She watched as Rio walked away to the next aisle. She went to follow him but was blocked by a family loading various items into their cart. She had finally maneuvered the shopping cart around the family, but had lost sight of Rio. 

"C'mon Marcus, let's get you to your Daddy."

She could see Rio's head bobbing and weaving through the crowd. She followed him as best as she could, constantly being blocked by hordes of people.

"Ms. Beth, what if my Daddy leaves without me?" Marcus sniffled.

"He will not leave without you, baby." Beth soothed.

“Ok.” Marcus said sadly.

Beth lost sight of him and rounded the corners of the store as quickly as she could, hoping to catch sight of him again. She had just spotted him turning into another aisle when one of the PTA moms stopped her.

“Bethie, how are you? I see you’re making a last minute stop as well. Frank forgot the yams, can you believe it!”

“Sondra, hey. Yeah, just picking up some stuff. But, I have to run, I’m babysitting and this little guy has got to get back to his Daddy.”

“Oh, hey sweetie, aren’t you just the cutest, I could eat you up!”

“Ok, bye Sondra.” Beth said as she rushed off.

She ran down some more aisles, people occasionally blocking her, she had completely lost Rio in the crowd. Marcus also searching around for his dad. She spotted him once more and pushed the cart through as fast as she could, knocking over a stuffing display. She pushed boxes out from underfoot and kept going, she felt terrible for the employee that had to clean it up. She just had to get Marcus to his Dad, where he had been fine before he looked like he was panicking just a little.

“It’s ok Marcus, we’re gonna find him.”

She looked down at him and saw that he had started to twirl his fingers through his hair. Her heart squeezed in her chest, and she hugged him. Once she hugged him, the dam broke and tears ran down his face. She hugged him until his cries became slow hiccups, she let go of him as much as he would allow, to be able to push the cart onward. She caught a quick flash of Rio going back the way she came. She turned and ran once more, finally catching up to him.

"Rio!"

"Look lady, I don't know you, I don't know how you know me!"

"Daddy!"

"Marcus, you're okay! Hey, what are you doing with my kid lady!"

"I found him climbing the shelves, and I helped him. I helped him find you!"

"So you just conveniently have him in your cart! How do I know you're not a kidnapper!"

"I am not, I have my own kids! How do I know you didn't abandon him! Maybe I should take him home with me, he'd be better off!"

"Ma'am, is this man bothering you?" asked the security guard.

Rio scoffed. "Of course. How do you know she's not bothering me, that's my kid in the cart!"

"Well, it's not my fault you let Marcus out of your sight!"

"Folks, I see this is a domestic dispute, maybe you shouldn't be fighting in front of your son."

"He is not my husband!"

"She is not my wife!"

"Ok, babydaddy and babymama. Can you folks take it outside?"

Rio took Marcus from the cart and carried him out. Beth took her items and paid for them, still fuming. She was walking out when she heard Marcus call her.

"Ms. Beth!"

"Hey Marcus. Rio."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened inside. Marcus told me that you were helping him find me. Thank you." Rio said.

"You're welcome. Oh, Marcus, I got you your pudding cups." Beth said, handing Marcus a bag.

"Look Daddy, Ms. Beth got me my pudding!"

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Marcus exclaimed, hugging her.

"Daddy, Ms. Beth has a little girl, Emma. Can I play with her, she likes soccer."

"I don't know papi, Ms. Beth is busy, she has to go to her family today "

"Ms. Beth, can I play with Emma?"

"Oh, sweetheart, of course, maybe tomorrow we can go to the park and play."

"Can we Daddy?"

"Only if Ms. Beth is really sure."

"Of course I'm sure. We can meet at the park on Gratiot and Mack."

"How 'bout you give me your number Ma?"

"Uh, sure."

They exchanged numbers and went on their separate ways. They eventually did meet at the park, Emma and Marcus becoming fast friends. Beth learning that Marcus was on a restricted diet because of his diabetes. She made all kinds of different sugar free snacks for him. Beth and Rio had grown close as well, if they weren't at the park, they were at each other's house. Beth eventually making the first move, straddling him after the kids had gone to sleep. Rio was way too cautious and polite, Beth took care of that.

"Mmm, Mami, what are you doing? What if the kids see us?"

"Rio, I don't care, tell me you don't want me too."

"I do Elizabeth. For a while now."

"Why didn't you ever make a move, or tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you felt the same way."

"How could I not, you're wonderful. The kids love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ignore me that day I found Marcus?"

"Oh, that. I couldn't believe that someone like you would want to talk to someone like me."

"I said your name, Rio. Yelled it actually."

"I know, but you're just, and I'm..." He said gesturing to himself.

"What? Amazing. A great father, and if what I'm feeling right now, hung as well."

"An ex con."

"Yes, and so what? You have your own business now, you have your son, you have me, us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Beth and Rio married and moved in together. Beth helping him run his auto parts store. With Beth's natural business acumen, they even had a nice little chain of stores in and around Detroit. Beth forever grateful that she helped Marcus that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, but I hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


End file.
